When cutting a material, a common saw blade is usually applied to cut the material to achieve such object. However, cutting a hard or large material using the saw blade is both time and labor consuming. A band saw machine is thus invented. A band saw machine adopts a band saw in form of an endless ring as a cutting tool and is wound onto two saw wheels. As the band saw is driven and hence rapidly rotated by rotating the saw wheels, the above band saw machine is capable of quickly cutting a material.
For example, the U.S. Patent Publication No. 20150020660, “Band Saw Machine Capable of Automatically Regulating Cutting Speed”, includes a chassis, a motor, a driving wheel, a driven wheel, a band saw, at least one band saw regulator, at least one force sensor and a control system. The motor is mounted to the chassis, and includes a driving shaft. The driving wheel is mounted to the chassis and connected with the driving shaft, such that the driving wheel is driven by the motor to rotate. The driven wheel is rotatably mounted to the chassis and faces the driving wheel. The band saw is wound on the driving and driven wheels. The at least one band saw regulator is mounted to the chassis and is located between the driving and driven wheels, and is for pressing the band saw. The at least one force sensor is mounted inside the band saw regulator and is for sensing the amount of force applied to the band saw regulator in the process of cutting to further transmit a sensing signal to a control system. The control system controls a power output that the motor outputs to the driving wheel according to the sensing signal.
Further, the band saw usually includes a plurality of sequentially disposed sawteeth having different sharpness levels and breadths. The purpose of sharp sawteeth having a better sharpness level is to provide a cutting depth, hence allowing the band saw to sink deeply into a workpiece to be sawn. The purpose of broad sawteeth having a larger breadth is to provide cutting width and breadth. When cutting a material, if the part that first comes into contact with the material is not the sharp sawteeth, larger resistance, noise and vibration are generated. In more severe cases, chipping of the band saw may even be incurred to affect the lifecycle of the band saw.
Although a conventional band saw machine is capable of regulating the cutting speed, it is incapable of controlling whether the part that comes into contact with the material first is sharp sawteeth or broad sawteeth. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that solves the above issues.